


Lonely Hospital Bed

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hide's reaction to finding out Kaneki was in the hospital ( after the Rize incident?) maybe him visiting Kaneki after the surgery?<br/>Short drabble requested by anon on my <a href="pasteljustice.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hospital Bed

First he’s calm. He doesn't pay attention to the strange incident leading to one fatality and one critical condition on the news. He text’s his friend, teasing. 

 

'How did it do?'

‘*go lol’

'Did your nerdiness scare her off or what'

'You must've had a good night if you're ignoring your BEST FRIEND ;P'

It’s afternoon when he moves to calling. Four hours and fifteen unanswered calls when he begins to panic.

The news says the victims were a young man and women, one declared dead on scene. The other is in surgery, undergoing surgery.

He can't pinpoint exactly when he thought it might be Ken in the surgery room. It’s a nagging feeling at first. Grown from an instinct whispering that something was wrong very wrong. The feeling grows with his desperation, panic more than full speed now. He know’s it’s his Kaneki, he knows it. 

He shouldn't have let him go out, he should have kept him back and they could have watched a silly movie and they would both be fine and Ken wouldn’t be in a hospital bed somewhere alone and in pain and scared he must be so scared. What if he doesn’t make it. What if he never get’s past ‘critical condition’ and instead slips away during surgery, or starts to bleed out at night. What if the friend he loves dies without anyone to hold his hands but a stranger in latex gloves. What if Kaneki dies wondering why his friend never came to look for him, comfort him try to save him.

Oh god what if Kaneki dies without knowing he loves him.

It’s with that selfish thought that he let himself cry like he hasn't allowed himself to in years.


End file.
